


Hurts So Good

by kellerific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/pseuds/kellerific
Summary: The phrase 'fucking Malfoy' takes on a whole new meaning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because I wanted Harry to say, "Fucking Malfoy," and mean it literally for once. It was done quick, with no beta, so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!

Harry climbed through the Gryffindor portrait hole with an audible groan. His ribs ached, his mouth was bloody, and he was pretty sure there were bruises shaped like handprints wrapped around his throat. At least Malfoy looked just as bad when they parted ways.

"Bloody hell, mate! What happened to you?" Ron was staring at him in shock as Harry came into view. He was lounging on the common room couch while Hermione sat between his legs on the floor, very clearly ignoring her explanation of the new study schedule she'd made for their 8th year. Harry was thankful they seemed to be the only ones still up this late in the evening.

Hermione glanced up and pursed her lips at the state he was in. He knew exactly what she was thinking - not even here for a full week and he'd already got himself into trouble.

"Fucking Malfoy," Harry grumbled. It came out slightly gravelly from the copious choking the Slytherin seemed fond of.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. She sounded terribly disappointed. "I thought you weren't going to fight with him this year."

Harry stared at her for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. His ribs ached even more. "No, Hermione, no," he managed to choke out after a minute. Both Hermione and Ron looked extremely worried for his sanity at this point, which Harry thought was probably a good idea. He found it hard for him to regret it though. 

"I said, 'fucking Malfoy,' as in I was literally fucking Malfoy," Harry continued. He rubbed his throat absentmindedly, staring off at the ceiling and remembering their unexpected encounter in a rarely used hallway. "He sure is a kinky bugger, not that I'm complaining."

He shook off the memories and glanced back at them. Ron looked white as a sheet, his freckles standing stark against his skin and his mouth was slack. Hermione wasn't faring much better. She had spilled her inkwell over the schedule and wasn't even bothering to salvage it. He probably would have felt bad for them if he wasn't still riding his post-shag high.

Harry smiled, breaking open his split lip and bringing forth a new gush of blood. It stung in the best way. "Well, I'm off for a shower and bed." He nodded at them. "See you in the morning."

He then turned and headed up the stairs with a spring in his step (though not too sping-y because he thought his ankle might be sprained.) He really needed to find the bruise paste he knew was buried in his trunk. And as he thought of Malfoy riding his cock whilst snarling down at him, he rather hoped he would be needing more of it in the future.


End file.
